Naru-Z: The saga of sagas
by Eric Eagle
Summary: In the Naruto universe land DBZ characters,adventures and action are sure. Clashes of sayians and shinobis is inevitables, the latter from time to time overpower the sayians with neither sayian powers suppressed nor shinobi skills hiked, but still is done quite tactically. just stay tuned and expect the least expected. Set in Naruto and N Shippuden(you'll get it) and post buu saga.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I was reading a fanfiction which featured future trunks in naruto universe and was so much downgraded, that it pissed me off like hell. Super sayian trunks equaled orochimaru (I mean WTF?!). But you can still read it, it's really good, I appreciate the author, it is 'Mirai Shinobi'(And this one is way too different than that) .So, as a frustration and motivation, I created this, but this is gonna be a full fledged story. So, here this will not be the case, he will be way out of their league** **BUT** **he will still have a hard time with the shinobis( how? Not that hard to guess). He will be overpowered sometimes ( in the fic, I will NOT be ignoring the fact that he can kick everyone's butt single handedly).**

 ***NOTE*: Trunks being the son of vegeta can sometimes be really cocky.**

 **CHAPTER 1: It begins**

He had grown his hair again, till his shoulder length. It hung loose and was brushing on his shoulders. The lavender colored hair was the perfect match for his lavender colored eyebrows and cornea with dark blue irises. Trunks briefs stood near his time machine to go on his short journey. After gohan defeated cell, trunks came back to his time and destroyed the androids. Then he killed cell in his time who still was in his imperfect form sucking life forces. He was like a joke to him, even if he absorbed android 17, he still could have defeated him without breaking a sweat, as vegeta did in the other timeline after ascending in the hyperbolic time chamber and so he did. Now, he was at peace. The population was reduced to one third, but people were now restoring and it looked like, everything will be back to normal in few years. He was going back in time to tell everyone that he had destroyed cell and the androids. He was standing near the machine with his mom and remembered how cell was last time sneaking there to kill him, when he was going back, but this time no one was there.

"Here, take it, those are just too long" Bulma handed out a hair band to her son.

"Thanks" trunks replied.

He tied his hair in a ponytail. But two thick strands were still hanging down on the two sides of his faces.

"Goodbye mom"

"Goodbye son"

He sat in his machine which very much looked like a spider. He punched on few numbers on the screen and was ready to go. He waved from inside and was all set . He breathed out a long sigh and looked at the screen and was surprised to see disturbances.

"What is it?" he questioned himself and looked outside at his mom.

Bulma saw his bemused face and sensed something was wrong. Then she remembered about the _IDWDH_ or the _Inter Dimensional Wave Disturbances Handler,_ an external accessory required to handle inter dimensional turbulences which can land you anywhere but your destination.

She ran inside for it, but by the time she came back, Trunks was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was panicking like he had never before, because he wasn't sure, where he would land,maybe in Paleolithic age or maybe places worse.

 _Heck! Heck! Heck! This is so gonna be bad._

Due to turbulences, the machine was rotating like a fan. He tried hitting buttons but nothing seemed to work. The surrounding seemed like blue blur and then he knew he was so screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know where he landed, but sure his head hurt like hell. He woke up from his unconsciousness to find out that he was lying on the ground covered in green grass. He got up quite heavily and checked out for his time machine which he found lying nearby and looked quite messed up. Three of its tentacles were broken and inner mechanisms were badly ruined. Even the dashboard was in a bad shape.

 _Damn it!_ His fists clenched in anger.

He looked around and found himself in a clearing near the woods, he wondered if this place was inhabited. He looked around for signs of civilization but found none. He concentrated hard to search for life energies and found a lot clubbed up at one area.

 _A town I guess_.

Maybe he could find an expert scientist like his mom who could fix his machine up. Before he could start walking, he felt few people coming towards him at great speed. He held his position and in no time was surrounded by men, who were ready in their battle stances.

 _Oh man, this isn't good._

"Identify yourself or you are done for" one of the men with a really sharp knife in his hand spoke up. He wore a really funny mask of a hawk. It almost made trunks giggle (which would have been really bad at that time).

"Umm..m..hey, guys aren't you taking it bit more serious than required? Hehe..heh" his eyes twitching.

"Who sent you here?" another one demanded "BEWARE! HE HAS A SWORD!"he shouted to caution his men.

 _O yeah, right. I should find a way to escape without showing off my power._

"HEY GUYS LOOK UP THERE, THERE'S A UFO!" He yelled pointing above in the sky.

"Do you seriously think that we are going to fall for such a lame trick?" one of them said, "but what's an UFO" and everybody looked up in curiosity.

 _He is right, how can I even think that someone would fall for it._

 _I can't believe my luck!_

Beforeanybody could realize his mistake, he disappeared on the site and reappeared behind a tree near the city where he was planning to dash.

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FELL FOR SUCH A LAME TRICK. HEY YOU, WHY DID YOU LOOK UP!" one of the angry men yelled at the one who had looked up first.

"O YEAH? WELL EVEN YOU DID" the accused countered in a louder voice.

"SHUTUP! EVEN NARUTO WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN FOR SUCH A LAME THING!"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" a new one interfered "FIND HIM!"

 _I better run away_ , Trunks thought.

"THERE HE IS!" the one who had interfered shouted.

 _Damn!_

Trunks turned around and started running away at turbo speed at which no human could even dream about catching him. He smirked.

 _B…But something is wrong, they are actually chasing me. This is unreal, how can humans catch up with my speed. Something is wrong. Now I sense it, they are way far more superior than regular humans. Their ki is really different but is really strong for a human. How can it be!_

He looked back but couldn't see them.

 _I think I overestimated them._.

While running forward he was still facing back. He lowered a bit and started patting his hip.

"HEY DUMBASSES COME ON CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" no sooner did he say this, than he crashed into a tree. He was trembling in a comical way ( **A/N: I hope you guys are getting what I am trying to say** ) and slid down.

"It hurts" he said still small birds dancing around his head.

"Gotcha!" in no time he was surrounded by those men again.

Meanwhile Trunks had recovered and got up and saw that he was surrounded by them in that dense forest.

"Listen dudes, you are catching the wrong party" Trunks coolly said.

"Well it's not every day weird things come crashing down from sky and strangers appear out of them" someone spoke up.

"Well maybe you are right…" Trunks said scratching his head " but sorry I seriously need to go". And then he flew up quite high in the sky.

"W..W..what the….What kind of jutsu is that! He is flying!"

"I guess there is no way to get out of here without flying" Trunks mumbled in a serious mood, "goodbye pals" and then he flew at a great speed towards konoha.

"He went towards the village! We need to tell the Hokage!" one of the ANBU spoke and others agreed unanimously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks landed just at the border of the village and decided to go by foot as he had no intention of freaking out anyone.

"They must be bandits, for who wear masks like those " Trunks thought.

He started walking in the village feasting his eyes with the scenes of stalls. He had sneaked inside quite skillfully evading the two who were just sitting in a stall near the village entrance.

"What the heck is this! Am I in the 1st century? I mean everything seems like, no cars, let alone flying ones, no metros and nothing. Gosh! I think I have travelled too back in time, the machine really screwd me up" Trunks said to himself.

"Time machine…hmmm…wait a minute…" Trunks suddenly went into a pensive mood, "FUCK , I FORGOT THE TIME MACHINE THERE IN THE CLEARING!" He realized

"I need to go there fast, but how! I can't fly! Wait I've got a plan" And then he shouted on top of his voice, "LOOK THERE IS A UFO!" he shouted pointing above in the sky. And everybody nearby looked up. And in no time trunks ran at a blinding speed towards his machine.

By the time he reached there it was nowhere to be found, he frantically looked for it everywhere but all his attempts went in vain.

"I..I..can't believe it! It's gone…it was my last hope of getting back home" he clutched his head tight.

 _No matter what, I need to find it._

He flew up quite high to look for those bandits, but they were nowhere to be found.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

He sat down thinking about what to do next when he decided to go to the village to collect information about those bandits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was simply wandering in the village when he noticed a fake square rock following him. He started running but the rock just wouldn't give up. He halted instantly and so did the rock.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! THERE IS NO SUCH THING LIKE A SQUARE ROCK, IT'S TOO OBVIOUS. THAT IS THE WORST DISGUISE EVER! " He shouted frantically pointing towards it.

"You saw through my camouflage again! You are smart boss, just what would I expect from my greatest rival". Just then it started shining brightly and exploded in three colours. Three kids were there coughing due to the smoke.

"I think we put too much of gunpowder you guys" one of them spoke still coughing.

The one girl of the three then came forward in a weird style and shouted, " I am Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi at the pre school, check me out" , then another kid with round spectacles whose nose was flowing came in the same manner …..and then konohamaru…..

Naruto wasn't impressed a bit.

"Boss come and play ninja with us" Konohamaru insisted.

"If I deny, he will keep me nagging all the day, I need to train" Naruto thought.

While they were arguing, Sakura came there trudging in a really bad mood with almost hollow eyes.

"M..m..my skills are worse than Naruto's?" she thought looking at him.

"Oh! Sakura-chan is looking right at me, I am turning red" Naruto blushed.

"Boss, who is that girl?" konohamaru asked pulling Naruto's pants ," Her eyes look like daggers"

Suddenly a bulb glowed and Konohamaru thought that he got it and started nudging Naruto.

"Boss, I know who is she..she is your girlfriend" he said teasing Naruto.

"Well yeah, you know, she is crazy about me, hehehe" Naruto said blushing even more.

This made Sakura even angrier, veins appeared on her forehead and she punched Naruto with all her might who went flying straight into the wall with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Whoa! What kind of girlfriend you are?!" Konohamaru asked which pissed Sakura even more and then she shifted her death gaze on him which made konohamaru stiff with fear.

"W..w..what did you just say?" she said with even more edge to her voice.

"um..m..heheh..I..I..was just kidding" he thought about running for his life, which he wisely did. Sakura was pursuing her with murderous intent in her eyes.

" Stop you brat" Sakura shouted on top of her voice.

"NO WAY!" he shouted looking back at his pursuer but unfortunately he crashed into someone.

"Do you want something kid?" the guy whom he crashed into asked plainly. He was one of the most weird looking people he had ever seen. He wore a black costume with two ears in it pointing out from the top. His eyes and lips were painted from purple colour and thick lines of puple covered his face. He was also carrying a mummy on his back whose hair was visible. With him was a blonde girl who wore a white dress which was netted bear the neck region. She had a big black thing tied on her back.

"I…I am sorry" Konohamaru muttered.

The big guy eyed him and then grabbed him by collar and raised him above the ground, "Listen to me kid, no one crashes into me like that"

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME" Naruto came running looking pale from fear with Sakura pursuing him.

"What! Uh!" Naruto saw a big guy with mummy holding his fan in air.

"So, does this hurt kid?" the big guy asked with a smirk.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you will pay for it later" the girl beside him spoke.

"Hey I am sorry, this was my fault" this came from Sakura who by now had reached and seen everything.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Naruto spoke quite angrily.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, so let us just mess up these punks" Kankuro said with smug plastered all over his face.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto was trembling with anger and charged for Kankuro.

Kankuro moved his fingers a bit, but no one noticed it rather the result. Naruto because of unknown reason fell while he was going for the big guy in between.

"What the….uh!" his hips hurt from the fall on the hard ground.

"Cut it out, it hurts" the small kid was in pain.

"Looks like this village is full of wimps, I will just take care of this squirt first" Kankuro raised his fist to punch Konohamaru right into the face but was stopped by a voice…

"Well well if I were you I wouldn't be doing any such thing in some other village to a kid who resides there" a tall teenager was standing there who looked atleast 19-20 years old. He had lavender coloured hairs tied in a pony tail with two thick strands hanging on the two sides of his face. He was wearing a jacket and black pants.

"O great! Another wimp to piss me off" Kamkuro mumbled frustrated because his fun was just ruined.

"Okay then, I will take care of you first" he dropped konohamaru and charged for Trunks.

"HAAAAA!" Kankuro was planning to land a really hard punch on the irritating guy's face and leave the mark of his punch on his face forever. As the arm neared his face, first he seemed like he wasn't even planning on blocking. He was just standing there looking bored but then…..

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed in utter shock.

"T..this can't be" Sakura mumbled.

Even Kankuro was too shocked to react. The boy just at the last moment had raised his finger and had blocked his punch.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kankuro backed a bit and took down his mummy and placed it on the floor and started opening its bandages.

"What? You are using the crow?" Temari asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kankuro was too furious to listen to anyone.

Just then a small pebble came flying and hit Kankuro's wrist gashing through it and splashing out drops of blood.

"Aaah!" Kankuro clutched his palm tightly to ease the pain and turned towards the direction from where it came flying. A boy with black raven like hair was sitting on tree's branch tossing another pebble in his hand.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed with delight and throbbing pink hearts in her eyes.

"You are out of your home and way out of our league….Get lost" Sasuke said it so coolly that it pissed off Kankuro like nothing had ever.

"Youuuuu…" Kankuro was now mad with anger and instantly went to open the tapes on crow.

"Kankuro" a really deep voice came out from nowhere which made him stop in fear.

"What! When did he get there" Sasuke thought and looked at the guy with red hair standing just on the next branch, "I didn't even sense him, this is jonin level skill like of Kakashi's"

"You are an embarrassment to our village Kankuro" the red haired guy spoke in the same deep voice.

"Um.m..I am sorry Gaara..they started it first.." Kankuro was stammering from fear.

"Shut up or I will kill you" Gaara disappeared in sand and reappeared on the ground.

Everyone was shocked on seeing Gaara's treatment of his team mates.

"I am sorry for any trouble he caused" Gaara said without any emotions and looked at Trunks.

"He stopped Kankuro's punch with just a finger and that one on the tree with a finger, these are the guys to keep an eye on"

"This evil look in his eyes…" Sasuke was glaring at Gaara as the three made their way.

"By the way where is that guy who stopped his punch with just a finger" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes…w..where is he ?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Whom are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there was a guy with lavender coloured long hair who saved Konohamaru" Sakura filled her crush in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was wandering when he heard someone call him in a weird double type voice.

"That was cool"

Trunks turned around to see a small kid wearing a jacket too small to be closed exposing his enthrallingly toned body and a pyjama type pants. His hair was even weirder. It had two colours, black in middle and lavender coloured at side. And he was standing there too smugly.

"May I ask your name kid?" Trunks was interested in that kid a bit.

"The name's Gotenks"

 **A/N: That's it for now guys, I hope this wasn't too bad. Please point out my shortcomings so that I may improve next time and come up with a better update next time. Though I haven't suppressed sayian powers but this adventure is not going to be a piece of cake for trunks, on the contrary this is gonna be real hard for him. So ,please stay tuned, this will turn out like you have least expected.*HINT: MORE DBZ CHARACTERS ARE GONNA COME***


	2. Chapter 2: The ANBU reigns

**A/N: Sorry but that 'gotenks' thing was kind of a preview which I forgot to mention, he will be there but much later.**

 **Shoutouts-**

 **Guest: Nerfing? Sorry, I am afraid I didn't get you.**

 **Sorry again but please just forget about the 'gotenks' thing. I have tried to improve, ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE ANBU REIGNS.**

" I need to find a police station. But that means I have to tell about my story to everyone, and I just don't feel good about that, maybe I should find someone more important, like mayor or commissioner, maybe if there is totalitarianism, then I must find the ruler" Trunks was having a hard time deciding what to do about his machine.

"I must ask a civilian" Trunks thought.

Wandering he found a small ramen stall which read –"Itchiraku's Ramen"

"Grrrrrrr" his stomach made noise.

Putting his hand on his stomach he thought, "This might be a good place to ask"

He entered and was greeted by an aged man and a girl.

 _Must be his daughter._

"Can I get a bowl of ramen?"

"You don't expect to find toys on sale in ramen shop , do you?" the old man quite rudely replied.

"hehe..he, yeah right" Trunks said with twitching facial features. He quietly sat down on a stool and placed his elbow on the table and his face on the back of his hand.

"HEY! YOU ARE THAT GUY WHO STOPPED THE MUMMY DUDE'S PUNCH WITH JUST A FINGER" , Trunks' ear hurt, the guy who shouted like that did right into his ear.

"Ouch!" He mumbled and put a finger in his ear and rubbed it to ease the pain.

He looked at his side to find a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a headband on his forehead with a metallic piece in between with some spiral type design etched on it. He wore an orange jacket and orange pants. He looked like a cheerful guy, it reminded Trunks of Goku.

"Hey, dude relax" Trunks tried to cool him down( Like anyone can ever cool Naruto down).

"NO MAN! YOU WERE AWESOME! HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT? CAN YOU TEACH ME? PLEASE!" Naruto was nowhere near to be stated as cooled.

"Um..m.. I guess, I just got lucky" Trunks tried to evade the situation.

"Lucky?, oh come on I don't believe you" Naruto was still too excited.

"By the way I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you and one day, I am gonna be the Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said with a big smile which almost touched his ears.

"I am Trunks briefs" Trunks was actually glad to make Naruto's acquaintance.

"HEY! Your ramen will get cold if you forget it like that!" the old man, the owner of the shop intervened to the relief of Trunks.

"ON NO!" Naruto screamed like he just found out that Sakura was actually a boy. And then he dug his face in his bowl and ate like he hasn't eaten in decades.

"He even eats like Goku" Trunks thought and remembered the painful day when Goku died from virus. He then concentrated towards his bowl and began eating. It tasted like heaven.

"Oh wow! It's actually delicious" Trunks exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Itchiraku makes the best ramen in the whole universe" Naruto's excitement was above the roof.

The old man and the girl were busy in their work, preparing ramen, so, Trunks decided to ask the boy.

"Hey Naruto, can you please tell me who has the highest official position in this town? I hope you are getting me" Trunks tried to explain his point.

"You mean the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

 _Hokage, he just said he wanted to be one._

"Sorry, please don't mind, can you tell me who exactly a Hokage is? I mean is he like a Mayor? I haven't heard the term ever before" Trunks said.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Naruto stood up from his seat trembling with really big ,white ,blank eyes, looking at Trunks with a flabbergasted expression.

"Y…Y…YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO A HOKAGE IS?!" Naruto's mouth was wide open.

"You..How dare you don't know who a Hokage is!" Naruto was literally growling and clutched Trunks' collar.

BAM!

The owner of the shop, the old man had hit Naruto with his really big spoon on his head which resulted in a big swelling. He was on the verge of breaking into tears and was biting his lip to stop himself from a tearful outburst.

"HEY OLD MAN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled in anger.

"No fighting in my shop" he replied very coolly shaking his head in a gesture of forbidding.

"You see , I come from a very distant place where there is no Hokage, rather there is democracy" Trunks tried to reason out with Naruto.

"Democracy?" Naruto asked with a very innocent look on his face.

"Quite a deep topic, we will discuss about it some other time" Trunks said preventing himself from going into boring subjects.

"Please tell me a bit about the Hokage" Trunks wanted to know.

"In short he is the ruler of our village and is the strongest one also, no one is above him" Naruto filled Trunks in.

"I see, can you please tell me where his office is?"Trunks hoped Naruto knew about it.

"Of course, I can, after all you saved konohamaru"

"Ah,thanks! And sorry, for not knowing about the Hokage" Trunks apologized, despite the fact that he wasn't at fault.

"Ah! That's fine, it's not your mistake that in your country, there is no one with the title Hokage" Naruto smiled and then told him the way to the Hokage's.

"Sorry to butt in, but mister your bill is 40 ryo" the shop owner spoke up.

"You mean 40 zeni, right?" Trunks asked.

"No, I mean 40 ryo" the old man retorted.

"Um..well, you see, in my country, the currency is zeni" Trunks replied.

"What a weird country" The old man said.

"Hey, don't worry, I will pay for you, my frog is full" Naruto said cheerfully showing off his frog wallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was walking through the streets trying to figure out the way to his destination when he saw the same men moving rather jumping and covering quite large distances on the roofs, the men with those funny masks.

 _The bandits! This is my chance, I must hunt them down. But I don't want those guys whom I saved from the mummy dude to recognize me especially after the one I met in the ramen house, I bet that he is a loudmouth and in no time each and everyone in the village will know about me, just the opposite of what I want. I must be in a disguise, maybe if I transform, no one will identify me._

He took off his jacket and sword. Now he was just left in black jeans and black vest.

"Now about this hair colour" Trunks mumbled.

He flexed his muscles concentrated on his ki and in an instant turned into a regular super sayian. Though his blonde hair was still tied in a rubber band but his strands were now almost horizontal, his irises green and eyebrows changed.

"Alright! Way to go and get my machine back" Trunks was determined.

 _I must not fly, I think I should hop just the way they are doing._

In one hop, he was on their trail chasing them.

"HEY YOU THIEVES, I THINK YOU HAVE GOT SOMETHING WHICH ACTUALLY BELONGS TO ME" Trunks yelled.

"Hun?" one of the ANBU stopped and looked behind .

"What's the matter" even others stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I am talking about the thing you found at the clearing"

"Oh! By the way who are?"

"Look at his face, it's the same guy" another ANBU told everybody.

"What? Oh yes, you are correct, but he looks different" the first one was again to speak.

"Maybe he got his hair dyed, but this fast! Gosh, it takes a great deal of time for them to dry up"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! And by the way it is going to the Hokage, if you want it, then you have to take permission from him" a new one intervened.

"Sorry, but I don't need permission from others to have my _own_ thing" Trunks replied.

"Then go away"

"I guess, I have no option left, I will just make you answer" Trunks was no longer in a fun mood.

"Try it" one of them coolly said and came forward.

Every ANBU jumped aside down on the road and so did Trunks.

"Alright, you asked for it" The man made few hand sign combinations.

"WOOD STYLE: WOOD CAGE JUTSU"

Big logs of wood instantly erupted out from the ground from all sides and formed a cage trapping Trunks inside.

"What the! This can't be, how can a normal human, do a thing like this! No, they are anything but not normal, I have already sensed it" Trunks was too shocked to move.

"Now, now, this will keep you in, wait here till we return" the one who made these logs pop out said.

They all turned around to go but then Trunks spoke up.

"You shouldn't be too hasty" Trunks had now gained his calm composure back.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really think you can trap me with such a fragile cage?" Trunks looked serious.

He grabbed a bar and single handedly broke it and swayed it to crash the others.

"B..but how?" everyone was surprised.

"You see, you don't stand a chance against me, just give up and give me my thing"

"He has got a great chakra control, he does it like Lady Tsunade, DON'T GET TOO COCKY BY JUST BREAKING A SIMPLE PIECE OF WOOD"

Now everyone was ready to strike.

"WATER STYLE: DEATH HURRICANE!" others started butting in.

A big wave of water erupted from the ground and formed into a tornado to attack Trunks, he vanished into the thin air and reappeared behind the ANBU black op. just with a fraction of his power he punched him in his back and he was out cold.

"FIRE STYLE: FLAME FURY JUTSU"

"WIND STYLE: TWISTER JUTSU"

"COMBO STYLE: FIRE TWISTER JUTSU" Both spoke in unison.

Fueled from the gale, the flame took a gigantic twister form scorching everything near and aimed for the blonde boy.

Trunks didn't move a bit, consequently, the tsunami of flames engulfed him, all the nearby trees caught fire and turned into ashes ,the roads took a serious jet black hue. Slowly the flame dance stopped.

"Hah!, Must be roasted to bones ,I bet"

"Don't tell me that this is all you have got, 'coz if this is, then it would be better if you surrender"

"W..W..what! but this is impossible!" stammering was obvious.

"Well you know I once fell into a volcano when I was ten, but just nothing happened to me" Trunks smirked.

 _Actually the truth is, I never touched the lava, else I would have become a toast._

"LIAR, we will teach you a lesson" he was trembling from anger. And another butted in.

"EARTH STYLE: BOULDER CRUSH JUTSU"

Quite medium sized boulders from the ground started to emerge and were floating in air, but in an instant attacked Trunks who quite lazily swayed his hands like swatting a housefly away and deflected the rocks away.

"This can't be! Even Tsunade sama isn't this strong!" Extreme shock was common to all.

"You got your chance, now it's my turn I guess" Trunks lazily said.

In an instant he went back to one of the men and hit him on his neck quite slowly knocking him out of consciousness and then came the turn of others. He ran for another one and stood just in front of him. The ANBU tried every Taijutsu trick he knew but all his strikes were either dodged or blocked by Trunks with just one hand.

"You are way too slow" Trunks said "I crawled faster than you when I was six months old" ( **A/N: Extreme exaggeration by Trunks** ).

In a moment of flash Trunks hit the guy from the back of his palm in his gut, knocking him out.

"EARTH STYLE: Quake…UGH!" The man spat out a great deal of saliva which was stuck inside his mask messing up his face.

STRIKE! "UGH!"

BAM! "AAARRRGH!"

"SLAP!" "OOOHHH"

*FEW MORE*

"Everyone's down, GREAT! Now how do I get to know where my machine is" Trunks sighed.

"You forgot me" a voice came from back

Trunks turned around to see one of the men left standing back and making weird hand signs.

"Alright pal, it's over….NEGATIVE FLASHBACK JUTSU!"

"Ugh!" The sayian's head was hurting like hell, "What did you do!"

"Nothing much, I just made you remember the most painful memories of your life, which you don't wanna counter even in your wildest nightmares" The ANBU spoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Trunks yelled like a wild animal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The whole city was in complete chaos, everything was wrecked and was in ruins. Debris and dozens of corpses scattered here and there was rather quite a common sight. Buildings were either broken in pieces or were burnt. In short, nothing was right. Wherever the androids went, they left behind a trail of horrendous destruction. Survivors were doing their best not to get themselves in the sight of the androids. There were two, android 17 and android 18. Both were always cool and calm but lethal as hell. No power could stand against them. They had already killed Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo._

" _YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU PIECES OF TRASH CANS" Vegeta yelled._

" _Look ,look, who is here, well these were the exact words, Tien said before we killed him" #18 smirked._

" _I will beat you into pulp" Vegeta was trembling from fury._

" _Why don't you just give it a shot" #17 said._

" _FATHER, NO! LET ME HELP YOU" Trunks shouted from above._

" _STAY OUT OF IT, LET ME HANDLE THIS" Vegeta was too adamant._

" _Father's ego will take him down, why doesn't he get it! He is too arrogant, DAMNIT!" Trunks was furious about Vegeta's attitude._

" _I am sorry son, but this is way too risky, I can't let you die till there is even a single drop of blood in my body" Vegeta thought, of course he didn't show it on the outside._

" _Let me take care of him" #17 said in a very calm manner._

 _Vegeta charged on #17._

" _Ha. Ha. Ha." He tried his best to land a punch on him but failed miserably. Though his punches were lightening fast, they looked like fast moving lines from a distance, but #17 was dodging it quite easily._

" _Don't you get it? I am the strongest android ever,just give up and I promise that your death will be quite painless"_

" _YOU BOX OF TIN" Vegeta's fury was above the roof._

 _Fed up of vegeta #17 hit him in his gut which was so intense that a big bulge formed at Vegeta's back._

" _AAAAAGGGHH!" Vegeta spat out blood._

 _#17 kicked him on his face which made Vegeta fly really fast and crash into a wrecked building._

" _One more down" #18 said looking quite bored._

" _N…No, I am not down yet" Vegeta stood up quite shakily. His staggering wouldn't stop "You may be stronger than me, you may be faster than me, but you will never have what I possess, only a true warrior does"_

" _What is it?"#18 said looking a bit curious._

" _His PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" Vegeta's power sky rocketed, his golden aura glowed wildly, his eye balls disappeared, a big crater formed underneath him quite smoothly. He charged for #17, he was so fast that even #17 could not catch up with him. Vegeta punched him in his stomach with all his might._

" _AAAAKH" #17 too spat, his bulge at the back looking even greater, his pupils dilated in pain and shock._

 _He clutched his stomach tight in pain still the advantage of the moment Vegeta punched on his face sending him straight into nearby lying debris. Instantly, Vegeta flew up in the air and shot a flurry of blasts, with each one, the explosion getting bigger._

 _As the dust settled down, to Vegeta's utter shock, #17 was standing there unharmed inside a blue spherical shied._

" _You...How dare you" he mumbled in anger "HOW DARE YOU!" He punched Vegeta harder than he received and the case for Vegeta was too bad .#17's hand glowed and he formed a small disc like ki on his palm and he ran towards Vegeta with the disc on his palm, aiming to slice right through him, but at the last moment, Vegeta dodged, but the blunder was done, he was a bit late, the disc still in the android's hand sliced through Vegeta's elbow cutting it right there._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta yelled in pain, his hand under the right elbow was missing._

 _Blood gushed out like a fountain._

" _FATHER!" Trunks shouted at the top of his voice._

" _How do you feel like , the man with one and a half arms?"#17 smirked_

" _I really intended to make your death painless, but you brought this on yourself" #17 said raising his right arm and shot a powerful energy beam right at Vegeta._

" _SON GET OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta shouted._

 _BOOM!_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Trunks yelled in mental pain._

" _You make too much noise" #18 said irritatingly and hit him in his gut with her knee._

 _His pupil dilated in pain, but still his eyes were set on the blast which had killed his father._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Trunks was kneeling down, clutching his head in extreme mental pain.

"No..no..please stop it" Trunks was on the verge of crying.

"FULL BODY PARALYZING JUTSU!" The ANBU formed some hand signs and a wave emerged from his hand which hit Trunks and he was immediately out cold.

THUD! He fell on ground

"This will do it" The ANBU said, his smirk hidden behind the mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W..Where am I ?" Trunks was fazed, his vision a complete blur, his head hurt and so his eyes.

"Good morning my dear friend" a man standing near a window looking outside with a cigar in his mouth spoke without looking at the direction of Trunks "You are at the Konoha hospital"

"Who are you?" Trunks said trying to focus on objects.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the village.

 _Hokage!_

The word resounded in his mind.

" I got to know that you beat, my ANBU black ops" he coolly said.

"You mean those bandits with masks?" Trunks asked a bit bemused.

"They were not bandits, they are under my direct command, and hold a really high position in this village"

"Oh! I guess, I got the picture wrong, sorry"

"They told me that you possess a great potential"

"I don't think so, If I had, I would have been able kill those two" Trunks replied.

"Who?" Hiruzen asked.

Trunks stayed silent.

" To which village do you belong?"

"Village? I live in a city"

"I see…..but still in village is this 'city'?"

"What?"

"To get my machine back, I guess I should tell you everything, because you are the greatest here" Trunks sighed and began retelling his whole story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: For now, this is it, I hope you guys liked it. And I know that vegeta scene was quite brutal, but I wanted that scene to be strong. But I don't think, that I can write anything like that again, my heart was pounding hard while writing that. Please review, it really helps, all kind of reviews are heartily accepted.**


End file.
